


[podfic] Excerpts from the Daybook of Virgina Potts, With Zombies

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Diary/Journal, F/M, Originally posted in 2011, POV Female Character, Podfic, Slice of Life, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin.





	[podfic] Excerpts from the Daybook of Virgina Potts, With Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excerpts from the Daybook of Virgina Potts, With Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542068) by [sentientcitizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentientcitizen/pseuds/sentientcitizen). 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Length:** 00:07:01

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/18%20\(IM\)%20_Excerpts%20from%20the%20Daybook%20of%20Virginia%20Potts,%20With%20Zombies_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
